


Eggs of a Clutch

by BumbleBooty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Egg Laying, Eggs, End of War, Hive Mind, Insecticon Hive, M/M, Multi, Non-Taboo Incest, Other, Praise Kink, Sideswipe is the older twin, insecticon!Sunstreaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: The war was brutally fought, and finally won. Many mecha disappeared and died on the battleground, forgotten by all but those who cared for them. One of these mecha was Sunstreaker- the fabled frontliner.Sideswipe refused to believe his brother was gone. He was still alive, and they had never found a body. However, he wasn't expecting to find...This.
Relationships: Bob & Sunstreaker (Transformers), Insecticons/Sunstreaker (Transformers), Sideswipe/Insecticons, Sideswipe/Sunstreaker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Eggs of a Clutch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plugs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/gifts).



> This is a request from my darling Plugs! Always bringing me fantastic prompts, this was a delight to do! <3

The disappearance of his brother hit Sideswipe hard. 

The once-bubbly mecha was now a shadow of who he once was- he was quiet and withdrawn, barely in the rec room with the other mecha.

He rarely spoke, he recoiled when touched, and began getting verbally confrontational with anyone who dared to try to get him to come out of his shell. It was as though he and Sunstreaker had switched places after the golden mecha was formally listed as Deceased.

Even amongst all the pitying stares and condolences, Sideswipe still clung to the last time he saw his younger brother. 

That battle had been the best they had ever fought. Sideswipe had reveled in the way the Decepticon footsoldier had nearly dropped his gun in fear of the two of them- marching in lockstep and painted in the gore of those weaker than them. He remembered Sunstreaker's disgusted cursing as Sideswipe threw a decapitated helm at him- it sounded vicious, but Sideswipe could feel the amusement bubbling in their sparks. He remembered the way his spark spun with the challenge presented when Sunstreaker surpassed him in kills. His brother was giving a good bout toward their sibling rivalry, grinning in a way that was all teeth and pride. 

He remembered the way his lip plates stretched as he grinned as wide and as dark as his optics, his own pride licking through their bond to both encourage and flippantly disregard their success as he tossed back their usual banter. 

He remembered Ratchet's distant yelling to be careful, only for Ironhide to yell 'stop worrying and pay attention!' before cannonfire drowned them both out. 

It was bliss, even as those eternally damned smoke grenades separated The Terror Twins. 

Too bad for the cons that they didn't need to see- They only needed to Feel. And they could feel **_everything_**. 

Sunstreaker was in a rare mood, even in regard to his own brother. Both ends of the bond were wide open, and with the recent merge still spinning their sparks in synch. Sideswipe was on top of the world, drunk on bloodlust and affection. 

_They_.

 _Were_.

**_Unstoppable!_ **

When the smoke settled, Sideswipe could feel the touch of confusion from the other half of his bond settle deep within him. His own mirrored it when he couldn't find Sunstreaker on the field. 

That's when he began to panic. He could feel his brother in his spark, getting...

He was getting scared!?

That never happened!

Suddenly he was flying across the battlefield. There was a trench before him, maybe Sunny had fallen in? 

He wasnt there.

His spark started to race as he put his fist through a Decepticon that had seemingly appeared in front of him, then he was moving once more. He felt his pedes catch something as he sprinted forward one more, only to see Cliffjumper scattering back with three other minibots he couldn't process the identity of. 

Next thing he knew, Ironhide was pinning him down and Ratchet was pushing a sedative into his main line. 

He woke up orns later, groggy and alone, tied to half a dozen monitors and even more sensors. 

He remembered the look on Optimus' face when he was informed they never found Sunsteaker. Sideswipe had laughed it off- he could still feel him, he was alive. 

The others didn't laugh. 

He immediately tried to sit up, but found the restraints around him too tight to allow much movement. Another wave of sedatives tucked him back to dreamlessness. 

It took a few orns of sedation and convincing to be freed from the table.

Then he was back on the field, scouting for his twin. At first, there were a surprising amount of Mecha beside him- they have never found Sunny's body, after all. Even though they feared his denial, they searched... Probably out of the fear of retaliation should the golden mech still live.

Over the next Orbital Cycle, less and less help came with. By the end of the dry season, he was alone on the battlefield.

Still searching.

Back then, he still held his happy persona- but Mecha were beginning to give him a wide path down the hall, eying him with apprehension. Even Bumblebee, the ever sweet, gave him nothing but nervous smiles as he was passed. 

Eventually, Ratchet forced a medical order to ban his searches after he had to be pulled in from an acid storm. Sideswipe honestly hadn't realized it was raining. He had been so close to Sunny, he simply had to be in that _canyon_ somewhere! He just had to _look!_

Optimus had then tried to keep him company, but the attempts just served to piss Sideswipe off. 

Why wouldn't they listen to him!? Sunny _wasn't_ **_dead_**! He could _feel_ his brother! He knew better than any damn textbook when the spark that was one with his own still spun!

Ratchet soon became his worst enemy when it came to convincing Optimus. He said it was echos from the final moments before their bond was broken. Some slag about processing the feeling slowly so he wouldn't expire, something about Sunny having closed off his end-

It wasn't true. 

Sunny had been frightened at first, yeah. That first cycle sucked. But slowly, he settled. His spark didn't weaken. Sideswipe knew he had found a stable supply of Energon. Primus knows how, but he had managed it.

Their bond never weakened. His _spark_ never weakened. 

When Ironhide threatened to brig him permanently after catching him sneaking out to search during the late cycle, Sideswipe decided that they no longer cared for Sunstreaker.

That they wouldn't listen, they just needed Sideswipe to fight. 

So that's what he did.

He fought.

 _ **Viciously**_.

The Decepticons called him unhinged. The Autobots called him broken. Sideswipe called himself patient.

He waited, and waited, and waited.

He fought, and fought, and fought.

Soon, mecha treated him like they treated Sunny- no more hiding behind forced smiles and nervous waves. They were treating him how they felt, just like they did his brother. They gave him a wide berth on the battlefield, avoiding any collateral damage as he tore through grounders and Seekers alike. They avoided him in the washracks, wordless as he silently allowed the solvent to wash away the spilled Energon from his plating.

Rarely was it his. 

He fought back the laughter when he heard wet pedes scramble out of the room, nearly slipping on the tile. When he was done, he went straight to his room and laid upon their bed.

When he focused on their bond, he was feeding everything he could through to his brother. The world disappeared around him as the first tendrils of curiosity were met with the warm affection of a recently-roused mech.

_Sadness. Missing-You. Safe?_

He felt the smile cross his face when the pulse of affection followed. It wasn't much in the way of conversation, but the vauge feelings that he could name and pointed guidance of attention was enough to specify as much as needed. 

_Safe. Missing-You. Happy. Safe?_

His servo absently stroked his chest plating as he did his best to respond. 

_Safe. Amused. Anger-Friends. Lonely._

He laughed as _Amused, Knowing, Pride_ came back through clear as day. "Don't you fucking say 'I told you so'!"

He could hear some mecha scramble away from his berthroom door. Oops...

Oh well.

Another sedative it is. 

_Anger-Amused, Playful, Happy, Miss-You. Love-You._

Sideswipe could hear pedefalls approach his door as he sent his usual goodbye. It was more abrupt than usual, but by now he knew the worried pedefalls of a concerned prime.

_Happy, Love-You, Longing._

Sunstreaker was quick to respond.

_Happy, Waiting, Excited!_

Sideswipe was confused. _Excited?_

_Knowing, Excited, Waiting, Soon._

His door opened. Sideswipe barely cracked his Optic to look at a concerned Optimus. He sighed heavily and allowed his connection to Sunstreaker to drift to the background. 

Another checkup.

Another suggestion for Dampeners.

Another disregarded statement that Sunny was alive.

Another sigh from Ratchet.

Another cold stare from Ironhide...

Sideswipe returned to his room, knowing he wouldn't be put on any cleaning detail- just like the past half vorn. 

He lived in a world of bland, repetitive loneliness now, you'd think a mech would get used to it...

He slept till the next raid alarm. That fight, he caught Starscream. 

The Seeker had yowled as he was torn to pieces, and Megatron's look of horror when Sideswipe threw his second-in-command's spark chamber at his face was almost as comical as the way Optimus looked at the warlord when the fusion cannon was pointed at the red speedster.

Sideswipe knew he was grinning like Sunstreaker. He couldn't help it. He was having _fun,_ and he was broadcasting every second to a very amused Sunstreaker.

 _Especially_ because Megatron had seemed to forget that Sideswipe fought in the pits too. He hadn't guarded the more advanced attacks Sideswipe had used back in his heyday, and the pain of his fist going through that reinforced armor felt good.

The Autobots were too much of a bunch of cowards to step between the "broken twin" and the insane warlord.

It had ended faster than it had begun. 

Sideswipe knew he was still grinning as he wrapped his fist around that reinforced spark chamber and pulled. Megatron had fallen like the dead tank he was- with a loud and satisfying clash of heavy metal that had the entire battlefield silent in its aftershock. Sideswipe rolled his shoulders and stretched.

There was no cheering. There was no applause. Just carnage, and the end of millennia of bloodshed seeping into the cracks of his servos.

He needed a shower. 

* * *

Sunstreaker felt how much sheer enjoyment his brother had fighting- he always had been able to. He barely remembered rolling on the floors of their parents' home, laughing and growling until their carrier had come in with a panicked expression to pull them apart. He barely remembered his sire's confused horror when they cuddled close during naptime only to start the cycle again when Sideswipe tottled toward him with that _look_. 

Even after they had been dropped off at the center- and promptly dumped in the pits- Sideswipes smirk was a sign of incoming trouble for anyone involved.

That had become a defining feature of their lives. 

They fought. Constantly.

The only variable was if it was with each other, or beside each other. 

But... Sunstreaker would always bring him close after, Sideswipe snuggling in as Sunstreaker sighed with a dramatically put-upon face. He wouldn't mention the hand that crept across Sideswipe's back, stroking soothing circles into the plating and ensuring he didn't stray too far. Even when he was in the arms of another, Sideswipe belonged with Sunstreaker. 

Not that anyone ever noticed. No one had ever noticed Sideswipe started their fights with that smirk of his either. No one ever realized Sunstreaker was the one that initiated the casual intimacy between them, even in the center of a crowded rec room.

They only saw what they wanted to see. They saw that Sunstreaker was a violent maniac that only allowed his touch-starved brother contact on certain occasions. They saw that Sideswipe was the fun-loving optimist that berth-hopped to cure his neverending boredom. 

They never saw that at the end of the night, he slipped from their berth to lie beside his brother and gossip about how their spike felt. After all, the others had all the information they decided that they needed. And Sideswipe just smiled through it all.

Now, Sunstreaker was missing that smile. 

He could feel the excitement of bloodlust from his brother, and rested his helm back against the squishy wall of the cave he had made his own. The trilling clicks of his 'main servant' drew his attention. His field was heavy with curiosity. The figure was a hulking mass of cybernetic metal- but still wound up being about a quarter of Sunstreaker's height. It had taken a little bit of time to figure out that the bug was an insecticon- he was more familiar with the warrior units like Kickback, Bombshell, and Shrapnel. 

This insignificant bug- he had jokingly called Bob, knowing Sideswipe would get a kick out of the organic name- had been the one to find him a few kilks into his cliff-based entrapment. When it had first found him, it had stared at him. Perfectly still, like a predator sizing up a prey. That stillness was the only reason it didn't get shot on sight. Slowly, it lowered it's head and crept closer. 

Nanometer by nanometer.

It had lurked nearby throughout the rest of the orn, rolling bits of unprocessed Energon crystals to him until it had crept close enough for Sunstreaker to touch. That had taken about a full cycle. As soon as it ran out of Energon bits, it disappeared. 

Sunstreaker had refused to acknowledge the pang of loneliness, but regretted he had nothing to offer in return but the helm skritches the bug seemed to love. Sunstreaker sighed, but settled in to wait for his rescue party. 

It was a long wait. Sunstreaker watched the light from luna-1 fade, and he braced against a rock to keep what warmpth he could. His mind drifted back to the bug, thankful he wouldn't have to tap into his emergency rations so quickly. He kept his audials on high as he slipped into a light recharge.

It had taken about half a cycle before he heard scratching to his right, waking him from his slumber. His blaster whipped to attention, aiming downsight at....the bug. 

Bob had returned?

An Energon crystal tinked against the cybersteel a few mechameters from his pedes. Sunstreaker was flabbergasted that it has returned, but even moreso when the crystal was nudged closer. 

This bug really liked helm skritches...

Sunstreaker couldn't help but laugh, reaching out to take it and give a good helm scratch in return. His guess was that the bug was thrilled, judging from how it scratched at the ground with its front legs like an earth dog would kick its hinds whenever Sunstreaker scratched just right. 

When clouds started to form, Sunstreaker admittedly got scared. All this fighting and he was about to die by being doused with acid.

What a way to go, Primus!

He was shocked when Bob skittered at him nudging his pedes with his helm. As the clouds darkened, the bug grew more frantic. With the first thunderclap, Sunstreaker figured that being eaten was a faster death. Bob skittered around his pedes before leading him a few hundred mechameters down the chasm, and both ducked into a cave on their right just before the sky opened up to pour it's wrath down upon them. 

The cave was deafeningly quiet when compared to the hellscape that the outside had become. The bug skittered in a circle, pausing every so often to stare intently at the golden twin. With one final glance back, Sunstreaker followed his little bug deeper into the caves.

He took a moment to be mystified at the veins of unprocessed Energon, which Sunstreaker was pleased to find still growing. No wonder the bug had been able to return so fast. ...

He scoffed a laugh at the memory, curling his servos into his affectionate bug's collar to scratch at a good spot. Bob trilled as he nuzzled into the crook of Sunstreaker's arm. It was a true marvel at how much Energon was under their pedes the entire time. 

A curious trill drew his attention once more. Sunsteaker shook his head in denial of the unspoken question, stroking his now-deadly talons over the crest of the bug's helm. Bob snuggled deeper into his arm, his thicker armor warming Sunstreaker's now-delicate plating.

It was pathetic at how quickly the bug realized that Sunstreaker loved the weight of it's helm on his arm. It felt like Sideswipe. He purred his approval as his mind drifted back to his brother.

His vicious, beautiful brother.

That final fight he had participated in had turned out utterly fantastic! Well, minus the whole trapped-in-a-canyon-thing...

He had kept pace with his brother's murder spree, with little discretion between grounders and seekers. However, it was that draw toward the wings their carrier held so proudly that was his downfall.

He had jumped on a Seeker, and had torn the t-cog out of the mech mid-flight. He hadn't realized the mech had flown him a few kilks out until he was guiding a dead mech to a crash landing in a canyon. He had landed fairly uninjured, only a few dents and an easily fixed leak.

But there was no way up. 

He was trapped, with no one knowing his exact location and too far out to send an sos ping. He hadn't been prepared to leave the fight, so he hadn't refilled his emergency flares either. Sideswipe had carried them this time, after all. 

Admittedly, that had scared him. 

That was when Bob found him. Now, he was... Well... 

He looked down over his mutated form with mild amusement.

Those gummies Bob had given him sure had done a number on his form. His legs had segmented, growing out to a more spindley form that held a surprising amount of power in them. His servos and arms were much the same, long and thin with enough force hiding under shimmering plating to crush a mech's helm unassisted. 

The most concerning was the fluffy micro-mesh that had begun sprouting around his collar assembly, highlighting his features and giving him the strangest ability to feel somebot approaching long before they actually stepped pede in the chamber the other insecticons dug out for him. He could also _feel_ those he now watched over, their wings and legs moving the air in a subtle vibration he now associated with safety and kin. 

He felt his backplates shudder, and gently folded wings fluffed out with a chirp of playing sliding before settling them back into place. Bob's clawed servo reflexively began rubbing at his swollen abdomen. Sunstreaker's mind drifted once more as he considered what Sideswipe's reaction would be to this. All of this due to some small little gummies...

If Sunstreaker was to be completely honest, this transformation wasn't something forced upon him. At first, Bob had given him strictly Energon.  
It wasn't enough to gorge himself on, but more than enough to keep his systems running optimally and cover for the energy costs of digesting it in his secondary tank. 

Then, small globs of what he assumed were Energon began to come with it. Each was around the size of the inner divot of the palm of his servo, just slightly more than a comfortable bite-size. The surface was mostly smooth, but felt like an abnormally strong mesh- he only needed to hold it in his mouth for a brief moment before his internal body temperature dissolved it to the point he could pierce the layer beneath with his dentae.

Sideswipe would _love_ the little treats if he ever got his servos on some.

They were the perfect mix of goopy and sweet, with a little aftertaste of spice that left your glossa in a gentle tingle. He had ate the first out of curiosity, and the following few so he could transfer the feeling to Sideswipe through the bond.

That was when he began to see the marks of transformation.

Thinning armor, thickening cables, and a strange vibration all around him at all times. He had rejected a few gummies after that, curious as to what would happen. 

He went back to normal.

Bob sensed his testing of the gummies, leaving them beside the golden frontliner if he rejected them. 

After a few feedings with none eaten, Bob tilted his head and disappeared into the caves. 

Sunstreaker had never seen him go that way, and was mildly concerned he had offended the bug- then he stopped that train of thought with a scoff. He probably didn't have the cognition to be offended. It was most likely scavenging for different minerals.

Bob wandered further into the cave he now called home, a few hops later turning with a pause to make sure Sunstreaker was following. It made a noise when he did not, quickly returning to his side and twirling before repeating the process. 

It took three attempts before Sunstreaker sighed dramatically and stood. 

The smile on his faceplates was one he forgot to bite back as Bob trilled happily. 

It was perhaps 30 mechameters before Sunstreaker realized why Bob had been so insistent- That's when he saw all the the first of many other insecticons for the first time.

The beast that loomed in the path before him was more than twice the size of his little bug, and it's attention seemed to be trained on him in every way.

Sunstreaker and the beast froze in tandem, optics wide and vents held.

Slowly, the beast smoothed it's plating and tried- and failed- to look small.

Bob skittered closer, none the wiser. 

Carefully, Sunstreaker followed. 

The beast lowered itself toward the floor, plating obedient and optics wary. 

Sunstreaker quietetly muttered some form of praise for its patience, hoping to appease the beast, or at the very least not be eaten _immediately_.

Oddly enough, it fluffed it's plating and trilled in the funniest way- it was clearly preening under the praise as it kept it's plating tucked like it's pride. 

It only took a few moments to have that massive helm on his chestplate, it's heavy body settled between- and partially on one of- his legs as he settled against a wall.

The others shifted in and out at random, but none as memorable as this beheamoth. Sunstreaker was slowly relaxing to the buzzing that was beginning to make his plating tingle.

Then it clicked- Bob had no way of collecting as many Energon shards as he did and spend as much time with him as he has been.

They had been watching over him.

As a hive.

As... as a family.

Sunstreaker remembered how his throat has closed with choked-back sobs, his spark missing his brother in that single moment more than he ever thought possible. Surrounded by warm plating, he cried his optics out. He still couldn't remember when he fell asleep with his helm on Bob's pauldron and that massive drone on his chest, but he did remember waking up to his ever-reliable companion trilling happily to the hulking brute that had moved to settle its head on Sunstreaker's stomach. 

It was probably a stupidly careless move to stroke between those twitchy antennae, but the beast of a mech didn't mind. It snuggled it's head further into his stomach, it's wing stretched out to shield him from view. Bob offered him Energon, which he ate gratefully. 

Bob offered him the gummy, which he took after a brief moment of hesitation.

The vibration of happy wingbeats echoed around the cylindrical cave he did not recognize as he put it in his mouth.

The hive was pleased. 

It had taken most of a lunar cycle for the changes to become more distinct, and nearly half a vorn to get him to the point he could feel how empty his insides were.

His silly bugs didn't need the ability to vocalize to tell him what his role was.

When the emptyness became a tingle in his valve, he knew he was ready.

The work drone that had carried him to his egg chamber and napped on his chest that one comfortable nightcycle was the sire of his first clutch. 

And by the pits had it felt _good_ to carry those eggs. 

The gummies had become his main fuel source, giving him ample energy to create those first little balls of life.- even though his first clutch was pathetically small.

Maybe ten eggs total, with only seven surviving until hatch. Those little bugs were the cutest thing he had ever seen in his life- but they grew. 

And they grew **_quickly_**. 

His oldest clutch was already toddling around, easily eclipsing Bob and following the main workers out to the... Wherever they went.

His second clutch of fifteen live- 23 total- were still wiggly worms in their holes, covered by the same gummy Energon that kept him producing more siblings.

His third clutch was still safely tucked inside his abdomen, growing to the point they were beginning to be felt under the soft protoform. He was so full he could feel individual eggs, and was guessing this batch would be closer to 30.

_So many lives in just a short time._

His mind drifted back to the war. How long would it take to repopulate Cybertron? Carrying via spark could typically only give one Mechling, and it was quite resource intensive. His hand stroked over his stomach. If the Autobots could survive another vorn, he would have a chance at ending this.

Then, he could have his brother back. 

* * *

Sideswipe was silent as he stared at the wall across the room. He didn't move, and he knew the camera built into the ceiling would alert the guards if he did. 

For all of Optimus' talk of 'freedom' and 'autonomy', Sideswipe certainly didn't see the results. 

That final battle left him locked in his room with nothing but an active Energon dispenser for almost a datacycle! When someone finally came to let him out, it was Ironhide- armed with two bodyguards. He was led to medical for a slew of testing. 

He heard them talking. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, but he had _heard_ them!

He was to be _**reformatted**_.

All in the name of “Mercy”. 

The word tasted vile on his glossae... Heh. Sunstreaker would be proud that he used that word correctly. He'll have to misuse it in the future to make up for it...

His fist met the side of the wall before he settled with a deep breath, reaching out with his spark for comfort and strength. 

Then he felt the tug. 

He was so surprised he nearly fell off the berth. Sunstreaker beckoned from the East again, and Sideswipe could taste something sweet on his glossae. He was strong enough to becon him. 

He was... Fully fueled? To capacity? 

_How?!_

Sideswipe knew from experience he couldn’t force that door, and no amount of spinning in his spark would change that.

He sat, nudging Sunstreaker with an affirmative. 

He was coming, and _no one_ would stop him. 

It took a _painstaking_ joor of patience, but that Primus damned door eventually opened. 

Sideswipe grinned- it felt uncharacteristic on his face, but it bought him the hesitation he needed. Their rifle was in his servos with practiced ease. Energon on his plating felt good after so long of doing utterly nothing. 

Pink sprayed around him as the doors closed, and Sideswipe took half a second to pity the mech whose helm was now rolling across the floor. Hopefully Ratchet would reattach it easily with the clean slice he had made. 

Sideswipe paid it no more attention- his pedes were moving as he bolted through the base, the fuel booster in his tubing pushing him to match his pedefalls to the flashing alarm lights. He knew from the burning pinch in his stomach that he had been shot, but it didn’t stop him. 

It didn’t even slow him. 

He saw _moonlight_. For the first time in _so long_ , he had fresh air around his helm and in his vents. 

Thirteen steps later, he was out the doors of the arc and transforming. He was flying across the familiar terrain, nothing more than the flash that belonged to his brother's namesake, but drenched in the crimson of the skyline he created with the broken bits of armor from his trailing 'captors'. It was not hard to run them into a couple of jagged outcroppings, ignoring his redlining engine as his comms pinged insistently. 

He ignored them all. He ignored _them_ like _they_ ignored _him_.

He gave them a chance to listen, and they _didn't!_ Why should he give them the chance they denied him?!

They didn’t matter!

The only one that did was tugging in his spark until the plating of Cybertron itself buckled beneath his wheels in a jagged grin.

A quick transformation, a pull of confirmation, and Sideswipe was running into the cave that lay somewhere along the broken edges of that same crevice they had stopped him from searching that first lunar cycle. 

He could taste sweetness again, but it was the air itself that held the flavor. His spark spun with anticipation, but froze dead when a small, but stocky insecticon appeared in the tunnel before him. 

The plating was mostly a rich purple, but had the occasional splash of yellow- especially on one forearm. No matter the color, the plating was, spiked with barbs.

This was most likely a scout drone, shouldn’t be too hard to dispatch. Sideswipe took a step forward, but the beast held still. Then it tilted it’s head and trilled. Sideswipe felt the second insecticon behind him before he saw it. 

Primus! 

The one that appeared was a big boy! Sideswipe was honestly doubting his ability to get through this fight intact when the larger one suddenly bent down-

And sniffed?!

... _What the frag?_

The trilling began to add clicking, and the smaller seemed to get nervous as it shifted on it’s… pedes? Claws? The frag are those things?

…Why is that what he focused on?

A snout nudged his back, and he stumbled forward. Sideswipe swallowed, but daringly took another step. The bugs seemed…happy? The smaller spun in a circle before skittering a few meters away, pausing, and twirling once more when Sideswipe took another hesitant step forward. 

The big bug behind him vibrated with the force of its… purring?

Trying his best to push aside the strangeness, Sideswipe took it as a pleasant surprise that he wasn’t being eaten.

Instead, he took a moment to look around as he stepped into a wider chamber.

He couldn’t help but put his servos on his hips and whistle. 

The structure before him was huge!

The dark golden structure seemed to be semi-organic at a glance, but was most definitely some mix of fiberglass. The reinforcements held up a breathtaking magenta panel of transparent… definitely techno-organic glass… maybe? Sideswipe could see the honeycomb structures hiding beneath, protected by the drones crawling all over and doing minor repairs. A glance to the top saw some varying sizes of tubes connecting to the ceiling, but Sideswipe couldn’t tell exactly what it was for. They were large enough for smaller insecticons to crawl through, but nothing larger than the scouting drone before him. Following them with his optics, he realized they ended near outcroppings of…

 ** _Unholy Unicron_** there was crystalized Energon!

Huge crystals of it, everywhere! The walls of the cave glittered with it, and anything that lacked the clear wear and tear of constant travel had an outcroppings growing and utterly untapped by cybertronians. A worker drone skittered past, it’s back laden with a small pile of fragile shards. 

Sideswipe watched in amazement as it scaled the nearly vertical curve of the hive, fitting little shards into tiny cracks in the definitely-not-glass. 

The bug behind him nuzzled the back of his helm, startling Sideswipe out of his marveling of the wall of pure, unprocessed Energon!

He absently followed the smaller bug as it started to move once more, realizing most of the insecticons were watching. 

No. 

They were _trilling_. **_All of them!_**

It reminded Sideswipe of the bugs he had heard on earth- Cicadas- and their screams at all hours of the night.

It was... oddly soothing. 

Sideswipe felt Sunstreaker's tug once more and his ventilations caught in his chest. He managed to send back a quick sorry before overwhelming amusement trailed back through.

It felt like a beckoning in his chest. 

_Go deeper._

The little bug was staring at his chest, watching for a few moments before meeting his optics with enough intensity to make him question if it was truly non-sentient.

It turned and skittered down the hall to their right, and Sideswipe followed. The big bug followed behind, keeping the others away from them. A few more halls, a few more teasing pulses, and they were in a good size chamber. 

It was fairly empty, with half the room housing positively tiny honeycombs- each with a wiggling mass buried in some kind of gel- and the other half what appeared to be a nest. 

It was at that moment Sideswipe realized that he was _probably_ in deep shit. 

His spark spun in anticipation as a golden claw gripped the edge of the nest, and he couldn’t help the fear that was promptly overwhelmed with amusement from his other half. 

“Took you long enough.”

His spark stopped. 

Audial fins had curved, becoming softer in appearance but still useful for detecting subsonics. Transformation seams had shifted, plating had smoothed, but this...

This was his _Sunshine_.

Sideswipe scared every bug in the room by screeching a note of surprise and joy, launching himself at the nest.

Sunstreaker's arms were around him, pulling him in and curling the rest of his frame to match his arms- how in the pits could he reach that far?– as their helms pressed close together. Sideswipe couldn’t see past the optical lubricant, but he knew the insecticons nearby had swarmed the nest from the way Sunstreaker crooned and snuggled him close.

Close enough they couldn't be pulled apart again. 

There was a softness between them, but Sideswipe couldn’t process what it was at the moment. All he could do was curve himself around it and open his chest, beaming a smile through the tears as Sunstreaker did the same.

It felt as though cooling gel had been salved over road rash.

Sunstreaker glided through his spark, and Sideswipe could feel that he needed it as badly as Sideswipe did.

It almost felt strange to feel what Sunny felt once more, but Sideswipe assumed it was mostly because he could feel the hive around them in more detail. It wasn’t hard to ignore though, as he was far more interested in what his twin had been up to.

It was easy for Sunstreaker to show him, guiding him to the correct memories as his own memories were rifled through in a similar manner. 

The outcomes were very different.

Sunstreaker was enraged at what the Autobots had put Sideswipe through, but waited until the final tendrils of his twin's spark to dissipate from his own before rearing up. The angered speech died out as he stared down at his dopy-grinned brother sprawled beneath him, his spark bared and lighting his face as much as his smile did.

“You had _bitlets_ _without_ _me?!_ ”

Sunstreaker's anger melted as marveling servos caressed his stomach. “You’re... you're having more, too!”

His face darkened with a flush. 

Primus, he must be _hideous_ compared to what he once was!

He hadn’t even managed to scoot back before Sideswipe was sitting up, an indescribable look of hunger in his optics.

“Don’t even think that. Not for a second.” Sunstreaker hadn’t even realized he was leaning in until their lips met, Sideswipe's weight pressing him further back until he had to shift his hardening wings out of the way before they were crushed under their combined weight. 

“Will it hurt them if I take you?”

Sunstreaker paused.

“I… I don’t know. It never hurt them when they did." 

Sideswipe beamed once more. He didn’t speak as he pressed his face into the now-softer collar of Sunstreaker’s throat assembly, servos gliding over changing plating with a moan.

Sunstreaker met his curious guardian’s optics over the edge of his nest with a grin.

His vents caught as Sideswipe made his way down Sunstreaker's frame, ending with a shaky exhale and his own servos clutching into his nest as lips met his pelvic array. 

"Primus Sunny, you're so _big!_ How many are you packing?"

Sunstreaker chuckled nervously, but couldn't get a word out before Sideswipe was beginning to ramblem 

"Ya know what, it doesn't matter. I'm gonna love them all! By Primus Sunny, how did you get away with being the one to carry? Primus, I mean.. I just..." 

Sunstreaker's back arched as Sideswipe drug his tongue through soft valve folds and muttering his usual nonsense along the lines of 'You're so beautiful', 'How did you get this beautiful?', and 'how the frag are we related?' 

Sunstreaker couldn't help but stare in pleasured shock at just how _different_ he had become. It had been so easy to overlook the grotesque distortions when they had happened so slowly, but now- when placed beside his now _shorter twin_ \- it was as though Starscream had slapped him. 

He didn't want his claws to marr his brother's plating. He didn't want his segmented pedes to scratch that crimson finish. He didn't want the valve _he had allowed another to use oh primus-_

Sideswipe was on his lips once more as he pushed inside. When had he lined up? When had he _moved?!_

Sunstreaker felt himself spasm with a physical expectation of pleasure trained by the sires of his clutches. All the while, Sideswipe muttered against his throat and audials with the desperate servos and glossae of a devoted mecha. 

"Gorgeous" 

"Beautiful"

"Perfect"

"Full"

"Amazing"

" _Carrier"_

Sunstreaker felt the oily tears rolling down his faceplate, even as Sideswipes spike caused his frame to lock up with pleasure. 

That was not the end of their cycle. 

Sideswipe guided him through three more overloads- each more desperate and exhausting than the one before- as he was filled with two of Sideswipe's own. 

Sunstreaker knew that transfluid would be absorbed by the eggs in his stomach, making them stronger than ever- making them _Sideswipe's._

The idea made his valve roll as he bucked his hips up, encouraging his other half to empty the last of his reserves and collapse against his chest, curled protectively over the fragile eggs between them. 

The shadow of their protecting insecticon was perfect to block out the glow of unrefined energon. 

* * *

Time lost its meaning between the insecticons feeding them, and the interfacing they shared. 

Sideswipe didn't care. 

His servos were caressing a hardening stomach, and the most important mecha in the universe was smiling down at him with recharge-hazed optics. 

He opened his mouth to say good morning, but instead felt the shift of abdominal plating as Sunstreaker's optics widened. 

The bugs were suddenly around them, and Sideswipe sat up as he helped Sunstreaker into a more comfortable position. 

The small bug- _Bob, Sideswipe would never get over it!-_ pressed it's helm against Sunstreaker's shoulder blades as he settled on his knees, his helm against Sideswipe's and digits interlaced for balance. 

Sideswipe watched in wonder as the armour rippled, carefully untangling their servos to run his own onover the thin abdominal mesh to follow the contractions. One of the harding insecticons was quick to balance their queen. 

Sideswipe caught the first egg on accident. 

He was quick to set it down, barely managing to catch the second when he saw the telltale bulge. 

He only missed six, but it's not like a slight fall would have hurt any of them. 

Sunstreaker watched with exhaustion and amusement as his brother _absolutely lost his shit_ over how small the eggs were. Over how many there were. 

Over how _Sunny **look** , you **made** these! _

The look of adoration in his brother's optics made the emptiness in his stomach manageable. 

He would be full again soon enough, when the thirty-seven he just laid were safely tucked into their homes. 

Sideswipe had demanded that honour, and he put _far_ too much effort into it- much to Sunstreaker's amusement.

He had taken each individual egg in his servos, crooning to it as he gave it a tour of the egg hatchery- even going so far as to ask _each and every one_ which hole it would prefer. 

Sunstreaker had watched with amusement, his knees curled around the pyramid of eggs as his helm rested on the edge of the nest. 

Sideswipe came to him eagerly, waiting patiently for Sunstreaker to give him a new egg each time. 

The interface after they were all safe and sound was just as amazing as the first they had shared upon reunion- clawing servos and flailing wings, with Sideswipe taking the rare submissive position as it was one of Sunstreaker's more prideful cycles. 

It wasn't until he had emptied himself into the former frontliner that Sunstreaker realized Bob had watched. 

The bug skittered away without any coaxing. 

Sunstreaker shrugged it off. 

* * *

"I hope they eat you alive."

Sideswipe's beaming smile met Sunstreaker's optics from his place in the swarming mass of larvae. 

"But they're _so fragging **cute**!" _

One of the fatter buglets decided to try to prove this point by latching tiny claws to Sideswipe's abdomen, stubbornly making its way to his helm before falling back to the ground with a wet squelch and a rather impressive bounce. 

It was on it's multiple pedes and trying again with no hesitation, and Sideswipe looked as though he was about to burst and melt in the same moment. 

"Sunny, you _made_ these precious beans, how can you _not_ adore them?!"

"Because you're going to spoil them rotten."

Sunstreaker's wings flared as he shifted his position slightly, reaching up to stroke the helm of the worker drone that had a firm grip on his hips. Sunstreaker settled his helm once more on his crossed forearms, his knees wide and his vents open to dispel the building heat from the interface. 

The movement did not even phase the massive insecticon, not even as Sideswipe's gaze locked on the sway of Sunstreaker's wings. 

"Does... Does it feel good?" 

Sunstreaker purred and becomes forward with his pointer digit. 

Even with his mind distracted, Sideswipe's instincts caught one of his smaller hatchlings mid-fall, allowing it to roll gently from palm to ground.

Sideswipe moved closer like a charmed snake. 

The buglets were carefully coaxed back into their homes as Sideswipe was pressed faceplate first into the softness of the nest, moaning obscenely when one of the smaller drones filled him without hesitation. 

Sunstreaker chuckled as the drone behind him clutched his hips tight and filled him. 

Sideswipe had always run too hot for his own good. 

* * *

Sideswipe laid beside Sunstreaker, stroking over the slowly swelling abdomen of the golden twin. That look of adoration had never faded, even as his fourth clutch began to visibly grow within him. 

It was a quiet love, one that neither knew the name for. 

It was the same look that they shared when a young guard would come to rut against Sideswipe, unable to sire a clutch yet, but able and hormonal enough to try. 

It was the same look they shared when one cycle, after their usual energon, Sideswipe was offered a single purple gummy. 

It was sweet on his glossae. 


End file.
